Talk:Royal family of Lovia
Would you fancy the idea of me looking for valuable portrets of the ancestors of the Royal Familiy to display them in a nice galery ? Lars 12:48, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Nice! But please make sure they look a bit like the 'ideas of the family': sober but intelligent :D And make sure that the pictures are from the correct date (plus-minus). 12:51, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Don't forget the "did you know"-part. --OuWTB 18:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I just realized :D 18:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Timeline Wouldn't it be nice to have a graphical timeline of our monarchs? 08:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Do you like it? 08:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, I didn't know you could that! Well done!! One disadvantage: my reign seems even shorter than I thought it was xD. 12:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Nor did I. 13:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Is there any male bachelor in the family who could marry Dalia II Donia? :) 13:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I cannot possibly, within all of my might, imagine that your most beautiful daughter can't find a man who she loves? Or is it not about love? 13:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It would be great if she would fall in love with a member of the royal family! She is half-American, and you know the American fascination with royalty and nobility, because the US has no nobility! She wants to be the Grace Kelly of Lovia, but without the carcrash. ;) 16:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) @Timeline: Great job! However I doubt if we could call it a Republican period... it rather was an anarchy. --Bucurestean 18:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Question Do siblings or children take precedence? Right now, it seems there is an odd mix, since Lucy-Anne is ahead of Sebastian and Elizabeth in line to the throne. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Very strange indeed. And then there are the sons of Arthur III who are not included. The Master's Voice 15:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::We agreed that they renounced all claims to the throne, remember? --Semyon 19:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Arthur III had no sons or daughters. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::@TM: he did, look it up. :::::Oh, but they are illegitimate. Semyon is correct. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If want another active King we could have one of them replace Dimitri - and be played by an expierenced user such as Medvedev or Marcus. That we we could give meaning to our monarchy. Currently it has none; the King just sits in his palace living a luxurious life with the tax payer's money and is not doing his job at all and not furfilling any of his functions. The Master's Voice 13:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, that might work, but I think Dimitri will return. IRL, that is pretty much what kings and queens do. Shall I change the line of succession to full child-dominance instead of sibling-dominance? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds good. And maybe we could also allow illegitimate children to be elligable for succession, since the Royal Family would otherwise be rather small and risks possible extinction in the near future if the more fertile illegimate branch is not excluded. We may vote on this, as marriage isn't all-important. Bloodlines are. The Master's Voice 17:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, Sebastien just had a child, so now we have five successors available. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Still, the family is small and not very fertile. I'd sleep saver at knight knowing the family is expanded, as it is unusually small for any royal family. The Master's Voice 17:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::@Master: maybe they are a modern royal family? I think it looks bad for a king to have a whole kindergarten of kids in these modern days. 08:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Why does that look bad? What is bad about raising a large family? How is modern or even "preferable" to only raise a small family? Talking 'bout nonsense... Besides that, in the 1870s when Lovia was founded, small families where unusual. That all monarchs of Lovia had very little offspring is kinda odd, I must say. Also, from the 1870s onwards, all children born in the Lovian family lived to adulthood; none died young. That, too, is pretty strange and rather unusual. The Master's Voice 14:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I meant that a monarchy has a tensed relationship with democracy and equality, monarchy in a 'modern' situation. A king raises his family on the paycheck he receives from the taxpayer. I'm alright with a king who has say three children, but royalty ought not to be careless in spending public money. The larger the family the bigger the cost, while the returns on each next royal child diminish. 09:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well the Royal Family ought to be relatively sober. Sure they should eat well and sure they should be housed properly. Yet by no means should they fly around in private jets and support multiple misstresses and buy expensive jewelry for their loved. Money out of their own pocket? Sure. But not the taxpayer's money. Having said this, I must stress that I would never agree on a "limit" for the ammount of children a Monarch may sire. That's just little bit too facist even for my taste... I say let the King and His Consort have as many children as they want, if they choose to have five I don't think that would be "careless". If, however, each child would get a brand-new ferrari for his birthday and walks around in an Armani Suit with a Louis Vuitton bag smoking Gran Corona Cigars, it get's suspicious... The Master's Voice 16:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'd never support a limit either, the King should be able to determine a rational limit himself. After all Lovia doesn't need birth control since we lack exorbitant population growth numbers. 05:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Timeline (2) Could I use the timeline in Brunant? I adapted it to look like this: ImageSize = width:720 height:800 # As the years go by, adding height should be no problem. PlotArea = left:360 right:20 bottom:65 top:10 AlignBars = early Define $left = align:left shift:(-237,-5) Define $right = align:left shift:(48,-5) DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1475 till:2012 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical Colors= id:BL value:Blue id:DB value:DarkBlue id:BL value:Blue id:DB value:DarkBlue id:BL value:Blue id:DB value:DarkBlue id:BL value:Blue id:DB value:DarkBlue id:BL value:Blue id:DB value:DarkBlue id:BL value:Blue id:DB value:DarkBlue id:BL value:Blue id:DB value:DarkBlue id:BL value:Blue id:DB value:DarkBlue id:BL value:Blue id:DB value:DarkBlue PlotData= mark:(line,white) fontsize:S shift:(25,-5) width:40 from:1475 till:1503 color:DB $right text:"1475-1503_Leuvis_Van_Damme" from:1503 till:1533 color:BL $right text:"1503-1533_King_Leuvis_I" from:1533 till:1578 color:DB $right text:"1533-1578_King_Anders_I" from:1578 till:1611 color:BL $right text:"1578-1611_King_Willem_I" from:1611 till:1649 color:DB $right text:"1611-1649_King_Adrian_I" from:1649 till:1663 color:BL $right text:"1649-1663_King_Willem_II from:1663 till:1663 color:DB $right text:"1661_Maria_Amalia" from:1663 till:1709 color:BL $right text:"1663-1709_Karl_Van_Draak" from:1709 till:1744 color:DB $right text:1709-1744_King_Marten_I from:1744 till:1784 color:BL $right text:"1744-1784_King_Pieter_I" from:1784 till:1800 color:DB $right text:"1784-1800_King_Adrian_II" from:1800 till:1823 color:BL $right text:"1800-1823_King_Ambroos_I" from:1823 till:1859 color:DB $right text:"1823-1859_King_Cristian_I" from:1859 till:1881 color:BL $right text:"1859-1881_King_Johan_I from:1881 till:1913 color:DB $right text:"1881-1913_King_Pieter_II" from:1913 till:1967 color:BL $right text:"1913-1967_King_Johan_II" from:1967 till:2011 color:DB $right text:1967-2011_King_Marten_II from:2011 till:2012 color:BL $right text:"Since_2011_King_Anthony_I" HORTON11: • 15:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's copyrighted. :P --Semyon 17:32, February 29, 2012 (UTC) How do you make this timeline? Wabba The I 17:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC)